David Barrera
Bridget Barrera Madeleine Barrera |yearsactive = 1995-present }} David Barrera is an American actor best known for his role as Gunnery Sergeant Ray 'Casey Kasem' Griego in the HBO war miniseries Generation Kill. Biography Little is known about Barrera's past, including the names of his parents, his birthdate, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was born at San Juan, Texas, he went to the Pharr-San Juan-Alamo High School, the Southern Methodist University on an acting scholarship, and at the University of California, where he won the Princess Grace Award. After graduating with a BFA, Barrera was ready to begin his career. Barrera got his first on-screen role in 1995, when he was cast as FBI Agent Brodie in the action crime-drama film No Way Back. Barrera earned his first major recurring role in 1997, when he was cast as Richard Higueras in the dramatic mini-series Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer. Since then, Barrera has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Shark, The Orville, Bosch, Castle, The Night Shift, Generator Rex, Veronica Mars, Saints Row, Cruzando, 10.0 Earthquake, American Horror Story, Ready Player One On Criminal Minds Barrera portrayed Mario Casteneda, an Inspector that caught Spencer Reid with drugs in his car, in the Season Twelve episode "Spencer". Filmography *Ready Player One (2018) - Commuter 3 *Bosch - 3 episodes (2018) - Detective Stan Pipes *Chance - 3 episodes (2017) - Detective Sid Velerio *The Orville (2017) - Vásquez *Perception (2017) - Hector Jimenez *Criminal Minds - "Spencer" (2017) TV episode - Inspector Mario Casteneda *Crave: The Fast Life (2017) - Antonio *Shut Eye - 2 episodes (2016) - Mike Diaz *Run the Tide (2016) - TJ *2 Lava 2 Lantula! (2016) - Colombian Thug #2 *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2016) - Sheriff *NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) - Captain Vargas *American Horror Story (2015) - Doctor Kaplan *I Am Gangster (2015) - Carlos *Mom (2015) - Gary *Schmoolie the Deathwatcher (2015) - Burro *The Curious Story of Spurious Falls (2014) - Man on the Hill *I Didn't Do It (2014) - Officer Rivera *Castle (2014) - Principal Joe Silva *10.0 Earthquake (2014) - Hector *The Bridge - 6 episodes (2014) - Domingo *The Big Bang Theory (2014) - Officer Hernandez *The Night Shift (2014) - Detective Gonzalez *Death Clique (2014) - Mr. Ramirez *Night of the Hipsters (2013) - Dick *Grimm (2012) - Luis *Fairly Legal (2012) - Eddie Salinas *Southland - 2 episodes (2012) - Officer Jim Lopez *The Asset (2012) - Roberto Serrano *Carbone: Breaking Point (2011) - Juarez *The Trainee - 3 episodes (2011) - Shadow Knight *Generator Rex - 2 episodes (2011) - Esteban (voice) *The Defenders (2011) - Detective Fierro *Bright (2011) - Nunez *Human Target (2011) - Julio Escalante *Boyle Heights (2010) - Frank *Wizards of Waverly Place (2010) - Carlos Cucuy *In Plain Sight (2010) - Jack Suarez *The Mentalist (2010) - Frank Rodriguez *Three Rivers (2009) - Unknown Character *Raising the Bar (2009) - Alberto Capulet *Cruzando (2009) - The Matador *The Closer (2008) - Commandante Martin Vasquez *Generation Kill - 7 episodes (2008) - Gunnery Sergeant Ray 'Casey Kasem' Griego *Ylse (2008) - Rick *Shark - 3 episodes (2006-2008) - Medical Examiner Mickey Cruz-Alvarez *Evan Almighty (2007) - Ark Reporter *Smith - 2 episodes (2007) - David Owens *Heroes (2007) - Federal Agent Quesada *NCIS (2007) - Charlie Mills *CSI: Miami (2006) - Lorenzo Argenta *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Resident (voice) *The West Wing (2006) - Jorge Santos *Veronica Mars (2005) - Carlos Oliveres *Ridge Racer 6 (2005) - Actor (voice) *Medium (2005) - Father Santiago *Justice League Unlimited (2005) - Thanagarian #2 (voice) *Girls Never Call (2005) - Luis *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (2005) - Oscar (voice) *Boston Legal (2005) - Officer Joe Garrett *How the Garcia Girls Spent Their Summer (2005) - Sal's Uncle *CSI: NY (2004) - Jose Figueroa *Need for Speed: Underground (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Without a Trace (2003) - Gorge Rodriguez *Nip/Tuck (2003) - Policeman *Perfect Girl (2003) - Sonny *The United States of Leland (2003) - First Officer *ER (2002) - Felix Hernandez *The Division (2002) - Daniel Torres *American Family (2002) - David *24 (2001) - Philips *NYPD Blue - 7 episodes (1998-2001) - Doctor Victor Carreras *That's Life - 3 episodes (2001) - Sanchez *Family Law (2001) - Unknown Character *The Barrio Murders (2001) - Richard *Strong Medicine (2001) - Charlie Perez *Ballad of a Soldier (2000) - Johnny *City of Angels - 2 episodes (2000) - Father Carillo *Pacific Blue (2000) - Unknown Character *My Little Assassin (1999) - Figueroa *JAG (1999) - Lieutenant Archuleta *Millennium (1999) - Sheriff Tommy Briggs *Almost Heroes (1998) - Ferdinand *Four Corners (1998) - Jorge *The Pretender (1997) - Fernando Ramos *L.A. Firefighters - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Captain Aleman *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) - Miguel Toledo *Murder One - 4 episodes (1997) - Richard Higueras *Diagnosis Murder (1997) - Eddie Moreno *Renegade (1997) - Carlos *Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer - 6 episodes (1997) - Richard Higueras *Moloney (1996) - Paul *Infinity (1996) - Chepa *Space: Above and Beyond (1996) - Second Lieutenant James Herrick *Eye for an Eye (1996) - Precinct Officer *First Time Out - 2 episodes (1995) - David *No Way Back (1995) - FBI Agent Brodie External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors